dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Phantom
"Team Phantom" is a term coined by Jazz Fenton to describe any and all of Danny Phantom's allies in the original series. Mainstream Media Within the original Danny Phantom series, this term is first coined by Jazz during the Season Two episode, "Secret Weapons," at which point, she has officially become a member (at least in her mind). She initially starts referring to herself, Sam, and Tucker as "Ghost Getters" and becomes wrapped up in the idea that she is going to help them exponentially more than before knowing Danny's secret identity. She even goes so far as the create a list of known ghosts with her own set of nicknames such as "Ghost X" for Skulker, "Lunch-a-Bell" for the Lunch Lady Ghost, "Crate Creep" for the Box Ghost, etc. After finally being told that the team was doing just fine before she joined them and that each ghost already had their own names, she later accepted this and decided to "hang back" and help her brother in other ways, if only to prove that she was still a member of Team Phantom in some way. In "Girls' Night Out," Jazz reveals that she still considers the Team Phantom members as "Ghost Getters," having referred to Sam as Ghost Getter #1, Tucker as #2, herself as #3, and her mom, Maddie Fenton, as #4. During this episode, neither she nor Sam reveal to Maddie the truth about Danny because it was not relevant to their mission. SC Stories Within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series, the composition of Team Phantom is relatively the same as it was in mainstream media. At least one official "Team Phantom" T-shirt design will also be revealed at some point during Season 1. Human Members The original mainstream media team members are all human. New members are scheduled to appear as the series progresses, starting in "Ghost-Getter #5" of Season 1. Danny Fenton is the leader of the team, considering he is the "Halfa Hero of Amity Park." #Sam Manson -- One of the original members, still actively participating in ghost-fighting. Being the leader's girlfriend is usually a bonus. #Mayor Tucker -- One of the original members, although much less actively involved in ghost-fighting now that he is the Mayor of Amity Park. He is much more capable of handling technological support aspects and digital media. #Jazz Fenton -- The founder of the team: she initially became an active ghost-fighter, but has since stepped back to being more of a homestead member. She handles the aftermath of most events and offers her brother critical thinking support. #Jack & Maddie Fenton -- Although Maddie is the actual "Ghost-Getter #4," she and Jack prefer to work as a single unit and switch off between active ghost-fighting and homestead technological support. They are always available "on-call" for the team. #TBA Ghost Members As the series progresses, ghostly characters are scheduled to become official members of Team Phantom, too. To be revealed later! Category:Open to Community Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:SC Stories terminology